Filtration systems are used for filtering fluids. For instance, filtration systems are used to filter impurities from fuel, hydraulic fluids, water, and other flowing liquids. One particular filter arrangement uses a filter base to which a filter element is attached. The filter base provides an inlet through which dirty fluid enters the filter system and an outlet through which cleaned fluid exits the filter system. The filter element performs the function of removing the undesirable impurities from the fluid.
For some systems, such as engine fuel systems, hydraulic power systems, and lubrication systems, the filter element includes filter media that is replaced at predetermined maintenance intervals or when otherwise spent. Therefore, it is desirable to provide easy methods for replacement of the filter media.
In some embodiments, the filter element includes a reusable housing in which a disposable filter cartridge, which includes the filter media, is positioned during operation. The housing may also be referred to as a bowl. In many instances, the filter cartridge is sealed to the filter housing which can make it difficult to remove the replaceable filter cartridge at service intervals. One problem associated with removal of the replaceable filter cartridge is that this can create a significant mess for the user if it is difficult to remove the filter cartridge from the outer housing.
The present invention relates to the current state of the art as it relates to filter systems that utilize a reusable housing and a replaceable filter cartridge by making it easier to remove the filter cartridge from the filter housing.